


Birthday Boy

by awkwardjazzy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Im sorry seokmin, JiHan, M/M, Minor Relationships, Soonhoon - Freeform, chancheol, for the bday boy, literally birthday fic, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Minghao just loves Junhui but refuses to admit it; until he is forced to confess on Junhui's birthday that is.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, Jasmyn here and I literally started this just because it's Junhui's birthday and I felt like doing something for the precious baby! I love him so much honestly!! I don't know when it'll be finished, but it had to be started today! This is my birthday present for Junhui, and don't miss my birthday present for Soonyoung ft. Jihoon (it's soonhoon because I'm soonhoon trash though). I love you guys!!
> 
> S.coups- imhis  
> Jeonghan- angelboy  
> Joshua- youneedjisoos  
> Jun- truevisual  
> Hoshi- soonold  
> Wonwoo- memegyuz  
> Woozi- judgingsoonyoung  
> Dokyeom- theactualsun  
> Mingyu- wontonz  
> The8- thughao  
> Seungkwan- divaboo  
> Vernon- itsverkwanbitch  
> Dino- hesmine

_- **theactualsun** created a group chat-_

_- **theactualsun**_ **invited** _**imhis, angelboy, youneedjisoos, truevisual, soonold, memegyuz, judgingsoonyoung, wontonz, thughao, divaboo, itsverkwanb!tch,** and **hesmine** to chat-_

_- **theactualsun** changed the name of the chat to **pray the gay away** -_

 

 **theactualsun** : whats up hoes

 **Truevisual** : who tf are you???

 **theactualsun** : who tf you think I am? Santa or something?

 **truevisual** : don't get sassy with me you little bitch.

 **imhis** : watch your language.....whoever you are.

 **theactualsun** :....okay.... let's introduce ourselves.

 **imhis** :..

 **hesmine** :...

 **memegyuz** :...

 **youneedjisoos** :...

 **angelboy** :...

 **itsverkwanbitch** :...

 **divaboo** :...

 **judgingsoonyoung** :..

 **thughao** :...

 **truevisual** :...

 **wontonz** :...

 **soonold** :...

 **theactualsun** :...okay, don't all jump at once now....

 **memegyuz** :...you first.

 **theactualsun** :...fine I'll go first even though we all know each other. I'm Seokmin.

 **imhis** :... I'm Seungcheol.

theactualsun: who's got you whipped that bad buddy?

 **hesmine** : that would be me! I'm Chan btw.

 **youneedjisoos** : ooh saucy. I'm obviously Jisoo

 **angelboy** : Jeonghan

 **memegyuz** : I'm Wonwoo

 **wontonz** : I'm Mingyu

 **soonold** : I'm soonyoung, but Jihoon can call me soon.

 **judgingsoonyoung** : not in your wildest dreams.... I, as previously stated by the idot above, am Jihoon

 **itsverkwanbitch** : I'm Hansol

 **divaboo** : I'm from Jeju.

 **divaboo** : and obviously Seungkwan

 **thughao** : I'm Minghao

 **truevisual** : I'm in love

 **thughao** : I hope it's not me because you're ew.

 **truevisual** : I mean I'm Junhui

 **truevisual** :  excuse you, I'm totally straight. As straight as a ruler.

 **thughao** : there are people who've invented bendy rulers

 **itsverkwanbitch** : oh need some ice for that burnnnn

 **truevisual** : if I needed ice I would've asked for your heart

 **divaboo** : I'm hurt, I'm offended, this world is cruel.

 **truevisual** :...I was talking to Hansol

 **divaboo** : Did you read his name you peanut brain, seaweed looking dimwit. It's VERKWAN bitch: you insult my boyfriend, you insult me.

 **truevisual** : I'm sorry I didn't know you had feelings

 **itsverkwanbitch** : just ignore the hater boo, ignore him.

 **divaboo** : okay vernonie

 **judgingsoonyoung** : It it just me or did Seungkwan go soft just now?

 **divaboo** : shut it twerp

 **soonold** : Woah there buddy, watch who you yell at!

 **divaboo** : go break some bones

 **judgingsoonyoung** : hey! I'm the only person allowed to be rude to Soonyoung! Go back to roasting Jun.

 **truevisual** : What did I do to deserve this??

 **divaboo** : you were born

 **thughao** :...

 **imhis** : finally he speaks

 **thughao** : *grabs popcorn*

 **thughao** : you're doing good Seungkwan, keep going!

 **thughao** : I mean *cough* go Junhui! *cough*

 **divaboo** : yo, I have a boyfriend and I still stole your boy @Jun

 **truevisual** : I'm leaving! You're all so rude

  
_- **truevisual** has left the chat-_

_- **thughao** has locked the chat.-_

  
**thughao** : you guys!

 **divaboo** : what, we did what you told us.

 **thughao** : I said make him leave the chat, not the group! You are so rude Seungkwan!!

 **divaboo** : I could've been way sassier, but I was nice since it was you that asked.

 **thughao** :....okay, now that he's gone. His birthday. What are we going to do

 **hesmine** : I thought our plan was for you to confess to him....

 **imhis** : ^

 **divaboo** : ^

 **itsverkwanbitch** : ^

 **judgingsoonyoung** : ^

 **soonold** : ^

 **theactualsun** : ^

 **youneedjisoos** : ^

 **angelboy** : ^

 **memegyuz** : ^

 **wontonz** : ^

 **thughao** : when did I agree to this??

 **memegyuz** : when you were shooting heart eyes at him yesterday.

 **thughao** : how do you know it was Jun I was looking at?

 **wontonz** : We were all in the living room, every single one of us EXCEPT Jun.

 **memegyuz** : and you were shooting your heart eyes into the kitchen.

 **hesmine** : where Jun just conveniently turned out to be...

 **imhis** : while we were all watching the movie...

 **soonold** : and he was popping the popcorn...

 **itsverkwanbitch** : and you didn't stop either...

 **youneedjisoos** : you watched his every move

 **youneedjisoos** : until he returned....

 **divaboo** : and then you actually made room for him to sit next to you...

 **judgingsoonyoung** : and you love having extra room.....

 **theactualsun** : and then when he sat down you literally wouldn't look at the movie

 **theactualsun** : you only looked at him

 **theactualsun** : were you like admiring him?

 **angelboy** : let's not forget when Jun wrapped his arm around Minghao's shoulder

 **angelboy** : and he blushed

 **angelboy** : and leaned onto his shoulder

 **youneedjisoos** : and then fell asleep on Jun's shoulder

 **thughao** :....

 **thughao** : I don't see your point

 **thughao** : I totally don't love him...

 **youneedjisoos** : I beg to differ

 **youneedjisoos** : even Jesus agrees with me

 **angelboy** : yeah, you're whipped...

 **thughao** : I suddenly can't read and don't know what you're stating

 **thughao** : what is this mess of Korean???

 **thughao** :  I'm Chinese!!

 **thughao** : I don't understand...

  
_**-hesmine** has changed the group name to **operation junhao-**_

  
 **hesmine** : so is the plan still to have Minghao confess? please in AGE ORDER

 **imhis** : yes

 **angelboy** : yes

 **youneedjisoos** : mhm

 **soonold** : yas

 **memegyuz** : duh

 **judgingsoonyoung** : yes

 **theactualsun** : yass!!

 **wontonz** : duhh

 **thughao** : no

 **divaboo** : yes

 **Itsverkwanbitch** : Seungkwan said yes, so yes

 **hesmine** : okay, better think up that confession buddy!!

  
_- **hesmine** unlocked the chat-_

_- **imhis** kicked **thughao** out of the chat-_

_- **hesmine** has locked the chat-_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, but then again I'm not at the same time so like yeah. Look out for My soonhoon fic on the fifteenth!! I hope you enjoyed this even if it was only a little. Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
